


I can't...

by Ezeka3l



Series: Fleeting [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeka3l/pseuds/Ezeka3l
Series: Fleeting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274918





	I can't...

I can't quite catch my breath

It's escaping, evading me ;

It wants to leave me,

A mess of flailing heartbeats.

My erratic thoughts abuzz

Leave me stranded, fighting

To regain control over

The air caught between my lips.

Am I still breathing?

Am I alive? Where am I?

One, two, three, one

Two, three, one, two

Three

Slow it down!

One

Let's have a conversation

Two

Let us get comfortable

Three

Breathe!


End file.
